


Gally Uses Thomas

by littlemonster021



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Gally - Freeform, I Ship It, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens after Thomas' and Chuck's talk about the little figurine and Chuck's parents. I've only seen the movie and I haven't read the book so sorry if I got something wrong.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gally Uses Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after Thomas' and Chuck's talk about the little figurine and Chuck's parents. I've only seen the movie and I haven't read the book so sorry if I got something wrong.

Thomas was bored and alone in the pit. He was having trouble sleeping because of his dreams of being in the W.C.K.D. lab. He knows that these dreams must be important and might be part of unlocking the maze. He was also focused on his mission. He had been made a runner and thoughts of the maze and how it was always changing consumed his mind. 

Gally was just about to fall asleep himself but wanted to make sure that Chuck didn't let Thomas out. He saw them talking earlier but thought nothing of it at the time. He walked to the pit from the other end of the glade. When he looked into the pit he was shocked to see Thomas masturbating and fortunately his eyes were closed and he didn't notice that Gally was standing there. 

Gally quickly got out of sight and was going to walk away when he heard Thomas whisper, “God, Gally fuck me harder.” 

Gally decided to stay and listen to hear what Thomas was saying. He looked around and got his dick out and just listened to Thomas’ moans.  
Gally decided to use Thomas and knew that this was probably his only opportunity to get a blowjob. 

Gally said, “Hey, Greenie.” 

Thomas looked up and saw that Gally had his dick out. 

Gally said, “Wanna blow me?” 

Thomas nodded and Gally opened the hatch and went down into the pit. He said, “Don’t touch yourself and don’t do anything until I tell you to.”

Gally put his torch down and Thomas finally got a good look at Gally’s 9 inch throbbing cock and he couldn't wait to have it down his throat.

Gally got naked and told Thomas to lay down on his back. Thomas obeyed and Gally got on top of him as if they were gonna 69 and put his dick down Thomas’ throat and fucked his face. 

Thomas’s gags turned Gally on and made him want to fuck his face harder. 

Gally gave Thomas only a few seconds to catch his breath until he was fucking his face even faster. 

Gally fucked Thomas’ face for hours it seemed and finally came deep in Thomas’ throat and got up. 

He got up and didn't even say anything to Thomas. He just left and took the torch with him without a word.


End file.
